Juste une Nuit pour tout changer
by Amu-xX
Summary: Résumer a l'intérieur. Rating M avec LEMON.


_Hello~ _

_Oui, je sais, je devrai être en train de Bosser sur Shin Sekai, seulement voilà, mon imagination à des limites, et là, bah je sèche... Mais à la place, je vais vous pondre un Sublime (ou pas...) OS, avec Lemon en prime , se déroulant à Namimori, mais avec comme Personnages principaux, 2 persos inventés, de ce fait j'emprunte juste le monde de KHR, pas les personnages. Maintenant, soit vous me laisser une petite Review, soit vous me jettez des pierres, ce que je mérite bien ! Sur ce, Bonne Lecture! ~..._

**Disclamer :** Moi pour les 2 persos principaux ainsi que Dauques et les parents, Akira Amano pour le Reste.

**Rating:** M

**Résumé:**_ Pour fêter le début des Vacances à Namiori, Shiro invite à Venir dormir chez lui. Seulement le soir venue, les parents de Shiro partent chez des amis, laissant les 2 jeunes hommes seuls. Ils vont sur internet, et là, une page Porno s'ouvre, affichant deux hommes en train de se Masturber mutuellement. Problème, suite à cette vision, ils se retrouvent tout deux avec une érection fortement visible, surtout lorsqu'il est 00h45 et que l'on s'apprêtait à se coucher, avec pour seul vêtement, un Boxer._

* * *

><p>-Vous avez une heure pour faire votre rédaction ! Après, pas question de rajouter du temps, j'ai pas que ça à faire en temps que prof !<p>

**POV Shiro :**

-Allez, plus qu'une heure et c'est les vacs ! Bon, cette rédac... « Ma vie » en gros faut résumer ce qu'on fait tout les jours depuis notre naissance... C'est cool ! …

**POV Jirimy :**

-« Ma vie » . Hein ? Faut résumer notre vie ? Oula, attend que j'réfléchisse moi... Nan, c'est trop dur, j'sens que j'vais surchauffer...

**[Une heure plus tard...]**

**POV Normal :**

-Driing...

Un long « Heiiin ? » retentit dans la classe, venant d'élèves qui, bien entendu, n'avaient pas finis leur rédaction.

-Mais M'sieu ...!

-Posez-vos crayons, faîtes remonter vos copies devant, et barrez-vous !

-Oui M'sieu ! Bonne vacs' M'sieu ! (_celui qui retrouve d'où j'ai tirée cette réplique, c'est un OS sur_ _le couple de son choix!_)

Les élèves, légèrement irrités à l'idée de savoir qu'ils allaient avoir très certainement une mauvaise note, ne se firent pas prier, et partirent en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire Ouf de la salle de torture de Dauques, professeur de littérature, anciennement professeur d'Histoire-Géo. Shiro, attendit Jirimy à la porte, et lui demanda lorsqu'il fut à son niveau :

-Jirimy, tu viens chez moi ? Demanda Shiro, le regard plein d'espoirs.

-Maintenant ? Ouais, je pense pas que mes parents seront contre, il suffira que je les appelles pour les prévenirs. répondit-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Cool, on y va ? Y'a Dauques le démon qui regarde par ici, je sens qu'on va encore devoir l'aider à faire ses corvées si ont se dépêche pas de partir d'ici...

-Haha, bonne idée.

Peut après,ils ne tardèrent pas à arrivés à destination, Shiro habitant à peine deux rues à coté du collège de Namimori. Durant le trajet, Shiro ne put s'empêcher de dévisager son ami, se disant que celui-ci avait bien changé depuis leur rencontre, en 2 ème année de Primaire. À cette époque, il était petit, mesurait à peine un mètre quarante, et avait des yeux azurés qui donnait l'impression que l'on aurait pu voir la mer à travers. Maintenant, il avait bien grandit, mais du haut de ses quatorze ans et de son mètre soixante-dix, il ne pouvait pas réaliser avec Shiro qui lui avait toujours été bien plus grand que tout ses camarades de classe avec son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Les yeux de Jirimy était toujours bleu, mais s'étaient éclaircit avec le temps, et virait actuellement plus sur le gris clair, mais cela ne lui enlevait rien de sa beauté. Avec son visage fin, ses petites taches de rousseurs sur son nez pile de la bonne taille, ses lèvres bien dessinées, ses cheveux châtains d'une brillance extrême, il était beau comme un dieu Grec. Toujours accompagné d'Shiro, ils formaient à eux d'eux le Duo le plus beau de tout leur collège.

Shiro quand à lui, était un peu moins beau que son meilleur ami, mais aurai quand même pu faire pâlir d'envie un mannequin professionnel. A bientôt quinze ans, il avait déjà le corps d'un homme. Ses cheveux légérement frisés lui voletaient autour du visage, et avec ses yeux marrons avec reflet dorés, son visage bien formés, quoique quelques petits grains de beauté viennent gâchés l'ensemble harmonieux, il aurait pu sans problème se constitué un harem des plus belles filles de son établissement scolaire. Son seul défaut était sa passion pour AC/DC, qui semblait dégoutter les femelles au plus haut point. (C'est pas normal ça ! Vive AC/DC ! … pardon, je sort...)

Le plus grand fut stoppé dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il se prit la porte de sa maison en pleine face.

-Aiiiiheuu! Ça fait mal !

-Idiot, je t'avais dit de faire attention, mais tu ne m'écoutait pas...

Cette fois, ce fut le plus petit qui du interrompre ses paroles, car la mère de Shiro, professeur de Musique dans un collège voisin à celui de son fils, ouvrit violemment la porte en plein dans la tête de

sa progéniture, celle-ci n'ayant pas eu le temps de ce décaler.

Un deuxième cris de douleur se fit entendre, cette fois suivi d'un saignement de nez et d'excuses de la part de la Mère qui n'avait pas remarquer son grand enfant derrière son porche.

-Shiro !

-Maman ! Ch'a fait Mal !

-Excuse moi ! Va dans la salle de bain arrêter ton saignement, vite, t'en met partout sur ton T-shirt !

Le deux fois preneur de porte suivit le conseil de sa génitrice et partit stoppé le sang qui sortait de ses narines. Ce ne fut qu'après le retour éclair de son fils qui ne semblait pas avoir compris qu'il fallait respirer par la bouche lorsqu'on avait deux bouts de cotons coincés dans le nez que la mère du fanatique d'AC/DC se rendit compte de la présence de Jirimy.

-Jirimy! Comment va-tu ? Tu as grandis ? Ahaha, je suis bête, je t'ai vu il n'y a même pas une semaine, comment pourrai-tu avoir grandis depuis?

-Bonjour! En effet, il n'y a que Shiro qui pourrait grandir en si peu de temps ! Haha !

-_Décidément, _pensa Shiro_, je ne pourrai jamais comprendre leur humour..._

-Ah tiens, pendant que j'y pense Shiro, se soir ton père et moi avons une réunion qui ce finira chez un de nos amis, donc tu sera tout seul, est-ce que ça te dérange ?

-Comment est-ce que ça pourrait me gêner d'être seul chez moi sans mes parents ?

-Haha, c'est vrai ! Jirimy, tu pourrai rester dormir si tu veut ! Sa me rassurerai, je n'aime pas qu'il soit seul, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arrivé... Tu voudrais?

-Euh... Oui, pourquoi pas ! Shiro, tu me prêtera des vêtements ? J'ai la flemme de retourner chez moi...

-Ouais !

-Tant mieux les garçons, maintenant je vais y aller, je pense que je serai de retour demain matin vers onze heure, ne faîtes pas de bêtises !

-Maman...

Hélas pour lui, il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase que la porte faillit une nouvelle fois lui écraser le nez.

-Bon, on va dans ma chambre ?

-Merde, déjà minuit? On à oublier d'aller manger...

-Bah, tant pis, tu veut quoi comme fringues pour dormir ? Demanda Shiro tout en désignant d'un petit coup de menton son armoire.

-Rien, il fait trop chaud, je reste en boxer !

-Ah ? Je pense que je vais faire la même chose !

Tout en commençant à se déshabiller, Jirimy avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran, attendant avec une impatience non dissimulée la fin du chargement du film d'horreur qu'ils avaient décider de regarder avant d'aller dormir. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'en Boxer, il lança un rapide regard vers son meilleur ami, et ce qu'il vit le choqua. Certes, il savait depuis longtemps que le corps d'Shiro c'était développer beaucoup plus rapidement que celui des autres garçons de son âge, mais il ne pensait pas qu'à cet endroit aussi, il avait une large avance niveau grandeur, et surtout grosseur. Ce rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, Jirimy quitta des yeux cette partie qu'il jalousait tant à son ami pour aller admirer le visage d'Shiro. Ce dernier avait une jolie teinte tomate, et fixait avec gène et étonnement son PC.

-Shiro ?

-...

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Jirimy regarda à son tour l'Ordinateur de son ami, et fit de jolis yeux de merlans fris, puis passa au rouge ketchup, avant de reprendre ces esprits et de se jeter sur la souris du PC pour fermer cette maudite page qui les troublait tant tout les deux.

Ce geste sembla réveiller Shiro de son traumatisme, mais le mal était déjà fait, et il ce retrouva avec une belle érection, suivit de près par celle de Jirimy qui venait elle aussi de se réveillée. Suite à ça, un petit rire nerveux retentit dans la pièce.

-Haha... Alors c'était ça ce qu'on appelle « se faire une double fellation» ? Ils ont de ses idées les Homos...

-Je pense pas qu'ils soit tous comme ceux qu'on à vu sur cette page porno... N'empêche, ça doit être génant... Bref, si on allait à la salle de bain ? J'ai bien l'impression que notre petit « problème » ne va pas passer si facilement que ça...

-Euh... Ouais.

Légèrement déranger par son érection, Jirimy se dirigea à pas lents vers la porte de la chambre de Shiro, puis abaissa sa main sur la poignée avec l'intention de l'ouvrir. Seulement, elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Dans un grand « Crac », elle lui vint dans les mains. Le temps de comprendre la bourde qu'il venait de faire, Shiro s'était déjà jeter sur lui et braillait à s'en faire une extinction de voix, mais avait, malheureusement pour le briseur de poignée, rater son coup, et il les fit tout les deux tomber, Jirimy dessus, Shiro dessous.

-Eh ! Tu me gueule dessus, mais toi t'arrive même plus à tenir debout, Idiot !

-Ho, c'est bon ! Moi, j'ai pas casser la poignée de cette foutue porte !

Tout en continuant ces reproches à l'intention de Jirimy, Shiro tenta de se relever, mais avec sa maladresse habituelle, il mit un majestueux coup de genoux en plein dans l'érection de son ami. Ce dernier, surpris, laissa un gémissement plus qu'érotique s'échapper de sa bouche. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il se tourna vers le Brun, sa bouche ouverte comme s'il allait parler, mis à part le fait qu'aucun son ne sortait.

Du côté d'Shiro, ce gémissement avait fait ce durcir à son maximum son érection, si bien que maintenant sa verge lui était vraiment douloureuse. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se Masturber, mais il savait qu'il était trop pudique pour faire ça devant son ami. Essayant de trouver une solution à son problème, il baissa les yeux en direction de Jirimy, mais ce qu'il vit lui fit définitivement perdre le contrôle de lui même. Le brun aux yeux gris azurés avait le souffle légèrement hatelant, et la bouche entrouverte en forme de « O », ce qui lui donnait un air terriblement sexy. Shiro eu juste le temps de penser, dans un dernier reste de conscience, que ce qu'il allait faire risquait de très mal se finir. Oui, il le savait déjà depuis longtemps, il était attiré par le corps de son meilleur ami. Mais était-ce vraiment uniquement son corps qu'il voulait avoir, ou bien tout de lui, aussi bien son corps que son cœur ? Mais c'était trop tard, il allait faire une erreur qu'il souhaita ne jamais avoir à regretter. Son raisonnement venait de se volatiliser, laissant son instint animal prendre le contrôle.

Jirimy, toujours la bouche entrouverte, vit dans les yeux de son meilleur ami comme une sorte de lueur qui lui donnait un mauvais présentiment. Présentiment qui ce confirma lorsque Jirimy vit Shiro ce pencher doucement vers lui, puis prendre sa tête entre ces mains, pour ensuite venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut d'abors un baiser chaste, un simple effleurement pour apprécier la douceur des lèvres de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Shiro se décida à l'approfondir, profitant de l'étonnement de son ami pour passer la barrière des lèvres avec sa langue, qui alla taquiner sa jumelle avant de repartir explorer la bouche du châtain. Jirimy, le temps de la surprise passer, repoussa Shiro de toute ses forces.

-Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Shiro ?

-Désolé... Sa me fait trop mal, je ne peut plus me retenir...

-Hein ?

-Alors pour nous deux, laisse toi faire, je ne voudrait pas te forçer et te faire du mal par la même occasion...

-« Oh merde... » furent les dernières pensées de Jirimy lorsqu'il comprit ou son ami voulait en venir. Mais il pris son courage à deux mains, et, ne voulant que du bien à Shiro et sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir lui resister, accepta de se laisser faire.

-O-ok...

Le brun eu l'air surpris que son ami accepte aussi facilement, mais lui en fut reconnaissant. Il se pencha doucement vers le Châtain au yeux azurés pour l'embrasser tendrement, et cette fois Jirimy pris lui aussi part au baiser, bien que ce fut assez timidement. Au bout d'une minute à explorer la bouche de son amant d'un soir et peut-être plus, Shiro se sépara de cette zone de plaisir pour partir poser de petits baisers papillon sur le cou de ami, mais ne s'y attarda pas longtemps. Sa bouche descendit plus bas, et alla ce poser sur un mamellont de Jirimy. Ce dernier, surpris, laissa un gémissement de plaisir s'échapper. Voulant réentendre ce son si beau, Shiro, tout en continuant de lécher le petit morceau de chaire, dirigea sa main vers la bosse désormais bien visible sur le Boxer, l'effleura, puis entreprit de retirer le morceau de tissus génant qui alla se poser dans un coin de la chambre. Jirimy frissonna quand il sentit le souffle du beau brun sur son érection. Shiro fit glisser la pointe de sa langue sur le gland du jeune homme, avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche, ce qui arracha un cri de plaisir à Jirimy, qui, inconsciament, dirigea ses mains dans les cheveux du grand brun. A peine quelques minutes après, Jirimy sentit qu'il allait venir.

-Shiro, je... je vais...

Il éjacula dans la bouche du brun qui avala la totalité de la semence avant de retourner embrasser son ami et de lui présenter trois doigts à lécher, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. Shiro fit savoir à Jirimy que il avait assez humidifier ses doigts par un léger grognement. Il les descendit ensuite au niveau de l'intimité de son partenaire, et commença à le préparer en incérent le premier doigt en lui, se qui fit se criper Jirimy, puis incéra le deuxième quand il sentit que que ce dernier était habitué à la présence en lui. D'un coup, le châtain s'arca lorsque Shiro effleura se prostate. Le brun retira ses doigts quand il remarqua que son ami était près pour les remplacer par quelque chose de plus gros, mais s'arrêta au dernier moment.

-Tu est sûr de vouloir continuer ? Si je commence maintenant je ne pense pas pouvoir m'arrêter en plein milieu...

-Oui, vas-y...

-Détent-toi, ou je risque de te faire mal...

Shiro se plaça devant l'entrée du Châtain, et commença doucement à s'enfoncer dans l'antre chaude et sérée. Il rentra entièrement avant de stopper ses mouvements pour permettre à Jirimy de s'habituer à la présence étrangère en lui.

-Bouge...

Le brun commença alors de lents-allée et viens pour ne pas blesser son ami.

-Plus !

Il accéléra alors la cadence des ses vas-et-viens et toucha alors ce point si sensible qui fit perdre tout contrôle à son ami. Puis, trop tôt à son goût, il sentit qu'il allait bientôt jouir. Il voulu se retirer, mais Jirimy le retint et enfonça un peu plus profondément le sexe de Shiro en lui. Ne pouvant plus se contrôler plus longtemps, les derniers vas-et-viens se firent bestials, comme pris d'un besoin urgent de savourer plus longtemps le corps de l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils venirent tout les deux en même temps, Shiro dans le corps de son partenaire, Jirimy sur leurs torses.

-Je... Désolé...

-C'est bon Shiro, pas la peine de t'excuser, j'était conscentant ! Et puis, c'était pas si désagréable que ça...

-Vraiment ?

-Mais Oui !

Les deux amants d'un soir ne tardèrent pas a s'endomir, blottit l'un contre l'autre... Le lendemain sera certainement dur en explication, mais pour l'instant, autant profitez de l'instant présent et le chérir...

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà, c'est fini ! C'était mon premier Lemon que je poste sur , mais j'en suis plutôt fière !<p>

Votre avis ?


End file.
